


The Best Things…

by cordeliadelayne



Series: The Waiting Sequence [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: McKay, Sheppard, Zelenka and the back of a jumper.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



> Written for blue_raven and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Radek was muttering in Czech as he lay tampering with the Jumper’s controls. Rodney was trying to ignore him, and Sheppard who was leaning in the doorway, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Radek’s ass. Sparks flew out of the console and Radek cursed some more. Rodney gripped the crystal in his hand harder, determined not to show on his face just what Radek’s accent was doing to him. Sheppard would be insufferable for days. Of course, that was Sheppard’s normal state so Rodney wasn’t sure why he was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check.

He was so intent on not appearing distracted that he didn’t notice when Radek’s mutterings had turned to actual conversation and that when he hadn’t answered Sheppard and Radek exchanged a not insignificant look. Not even fighting a smirk Sheppard walked slowly over to where Rodney was crouched, leaned down, and took Rodney’s ear in his mouth, sucking just a little before releasing it. Rodney would have jumped up if Radek hadn’t at that moment begun attacking his other ear and laying an extraordinarily hot hand on Rodney’s thigh.

“Whuh…” was all Rodney was capable of saying as the door shut with a gentle bump and Sheppard cloaked them, right there in the jumper bay. It was beyond hot.

“I think he is speechless,” Radek said, wiggling his eyebrows in Sheppard’s direction. “We should see how else this can be achieved.”

“Absolutely,” Sheppard grinned. “Need to check out all those variables”.

“I’m not…” Rodney began, but Sheppard’s hand had somehow slid up his shirt and was rubbing across a nipple even as Radek was pulling him down to the floor. Sheppard shifted so he was kneeling on the floor, legs either side of Rodney’s who were involuntarily bucking up as Radek devoured his mouth. He really wanted to say something – how they had a mission in ten minutes, that anyone could hear them – but instead his arms snaked around Sheppard’s waist and pulled him down. The soft huff of laughter against his skin and then Sheppard was biting down at his neck, hard enough to leave a mark for everyone to see. Rodney thought he might just come from that.

As if reading his thoughts, Radek pulled away from devouring Rodney’s mouth and began kissing Sheppard instead, who rather enthusiastically responded. Normally Rodney would be complaining about not having all the attention, but each time the men moved above him, Sheppard erection pressed against his own. Finally unable to take it anymore, and as Radek’s hands began rubbing circles on the back of Sheppard’s neck, which was _his_ spot dammit, Rodney wriggled his hand between Sheppard and himself and pulled roughly at his erection.

“Jesus, Rodney, a little warn…” but the rest of Sheppard’s words were drowned out by a moan as Rodney took the opportunity to slip his free hand under Sheppard’s t-shirt and pull it up so he could reach soft skin which he started to kiss and suck, making marks of his own. Sheppard’s head rocked backwards and he beginning to keen in the back of his throat as Radek’s mouth joined that of Rodney.

“Colonel Sheppard, this is Weir, what is your status?” Elizabeth’s voice jolted them all. “Colonel?”

Sheppard fumbled with his radio, batting both Radek and Rodney away with his hand. “All set, Elizabeth,” he replied quickly, if a little breathlessly.

“John, are you all right?”

“Fine. I’ve just been running interference with McKay and Zelenka.” The two scientists rolled their eyes.

“As long as you’ve got them under control…” Elizabeth replied, amusement evident in her voice.

“Oh, yeah, everything under control. We’ll be ready in…” he looked down at Rodney, who was now settled comfortably with his head on Radek’s lap. “Give us ten minutes. Sheppard out.”

“Ten minutes?” Radek asked.

“Five for you. Five for him,” Sheppard replied with a smirk.

“You really think…” but whatever Rodney was going to say disappeared in a fog of lust as Sheppard suddenly pulled his trousers and boxers down just enough so that Sheppard could take Rodney’s cock in his mouth.

“Wow.” Radek watched in amazement as Rodney came completely undone from Sheppard’s expert treatment. He knew they had been involved for a while but to see it up close like this, that was something else entirely.

Sheppard barely paused between watching Rodney’s orgasm unfold and turning his attention to Radek. Radek gulped.

“Sheppard, it's Ronon. Where are you?”

“Crap,” Sheppard muttered to himself. He got up hurriedly and headed to the door. “I said ten minutes!”

“Yeah, ten minutes ago,” Ronon replied. They couldn’t see him yet, but they all knew the look Ronon must be wearing.

Sheppard turned to shrug apologetically at Radek.

“Ah, yes, not a problem.”

Rodney snorted but was too preoccupied with looking like he hadn’t just had yet another Sheppard special to form a more coherent insult.

Sheppard uncloaked the ship and then Ronon and Teyla both appeared, looking curiously around them.

“Why were you cloaked?” Teyla asked.

“Radek wanted to try out some modifications,” Rodney jumped in a little quickly, face flushing as Sheppard turned towards him. “All done now though.”

“Not quite,” Sheppard replied, biting his lip. His own body was twisted away slightly as he wished for his own erection to go down. Thinking of Wraith was helping.

“Well, I must be going,” Radek told no one in particular, grabbing a data pad in front of him and trying to leave without it looking too strange.

“See you when we get back,” Rodney told him, giving him a significant look that wasn’t lost on anybody.

Radek nodded quickly and headed out.

“Hang on, Radek, you forgot this…thing,” Sheppard replied, holding god knows what in his hand as he followed Radek to the side of the jumper.

“I don’t think I…oomph.” Radek tried to breathe but that was quite difficult when he had a lieutenant colonel pushing his tongue into his mouth. Realising struggling wasn’t an option he responded enthusiastically, if a little sloppily.

Sheppard pulled away far too quickly. “I’ll see you in your rooms. 18.00 hours. Right?”

Radek nodded. “Okay, yes, that would be good.”

“Cool.” Sheppard gave him that smile he usually reserved for Rodney. “I’ll bring Rodney along, if that’s okay with you?” Radek was aware of him intently observing his face. Truth be told, he was so used to Sheppard and Rodney being inseparable that the thought of him not bringing Rodney had never occurred to him.

“Of course.”

“Great. I’ll get Rodney to bring some of his toys.” And with a bright smile Sheppard was heading back into the jumper. Radek could just about hear Rodney asking what took him so long before the doors shut and the jumper began to power up.

“Toys?” he murmured to himself as he headed back to the labs. “How am I supposed to get any work done now?”


End file.
